


Of Kings and Chaos

by YouveGotAFiendInMe



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Discussion of Abortion, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Forced Pregnancy, Gore, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Pregnancy, Trans Character, Trans Deceit Sanders, Trans Male Character, Unplanned Pregnancy, Witch Deceit Sanders, blacksmith logan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22092394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouveGotAFiendInMe/pseuds/YouveGotAFiendInMe
Summary: Damien Ceitful is abandoned and left for dead by the Dragon Witch, only for him to team up with Prince Roman to kill his past ally.This fic will contain explicit sexual content, gore, lots of emotional turmoil. Read on at your own risk.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, December/Procrastination | Nate Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 13
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

Deep in a cell in a dungeon in a castle in a kingdom that rested in the middle of a dense forest, a man sat on his knees, arms shackled behind his back. His eyes were shut, and despite being chained up and in one of the most exposed positions he could be in, he was calm, collected, and indifferent.

Screaming came from several cells down, and Damien Ceitful felt the corner of his mouth quirk upward into a faint smirk. It was an attempt by the royals who had imprisoned him to scare him, but he felt no fear. He'd accepted that the moment the Dragon Witch had left him behind to be captured by the Prince and the Duke of Solania that he was going to be killed, and he figured since his companion had betrayed him, he had nothing to mourn, no forgiveness to beg for. Now was about raising hell and making Prince Roman, crown prince of Amalthia and Prince Remus, Duke of Solania regret bringing Damien to the castle in the first place.

"Whenever the royal twins are ready to speak to me, I have no opposition, so long as they unshackle me." Damien said to the guards standing alert outside his cell.

Not ten minutes later, Damien was dragged out to the monarch brothers, and forced to his knees in front of them by the guards who had brought him to them.

"Damien Ceitful. It's been a while, hasn't it? Before this last time, it had been almost a year since I saw you." Prince Roman spoke clearly, hands clasped together.

Damien looked up at the royal, and he took in a slow breath, "Why the idle chat, Roman? You've never been the type to enjoy small talk."

Remus shifted his weight from one hip to the other, and he sneered down at the prisoner, lifting his beloved bloodstained morningstar as he spoke, "Because my brother can't help but show mercy."

Roman held a hand up, and when his brother silenced, he spoke again, "We need to know where the Dragon Witch is."

"And if you don't tell us, I'll beat it out of you." Remus said gleefully.

"Oh, Remus, you're not half the animal you wish people would see you as." Damien sighed, "Trying so hard to be big and bad."

Roman held his hand up again as his brother took a step forward, "He's trying to get under your skin. Control yourself."

Remus scoffed and looked away from the witch, who cocked his head to the side, "You're truly desperate. You're going to ask for my help, aren't you?"

Roman didn't bother lie, instead nodded, "Yes."

Damien rolled his shoulders, then grunted in discomfort at how he was still on his knees, "The bastard left me behind to die. Why not? I'll help you find and kill him." He agreed.

Standing, he tugged sharply on the shackles behind his back as he froze the metal restraints, and the brittle metal shattered. Damien rubbed his wrists, which had been rubbed raw from the cuffs, then he met Roman's eyes.

"I'll help you, but it will take time. He needs to think I'm dead. If he believes I'm gone, it will lure him out."

Roman looked shocked, but he attempted to control his expression at the display of power, "Yes, of course."

"And I require my privacy, Prince Roman." Damien said firmly, "I expect to be treated with respect."

"Of course." Roman repeated, then he motioned for a guard, "Show him to the guest's quarters. Tell the help to not disrupt him."

Damien grinned smugly as he saw the glare Remus threw his way, and he went to the room Roman had given him. Once inside, Damien slowly sat in the seat by the bed, shutting and locking the door with a wave of his hand once the guard was gone.

This was stupid, and he knew it, but after the betrayal he'd suffered at the hands of his companion, he wanted revenge. Damien had sworn his life to protecting the Dragon Witch, and that was the repayment he received. He had been disregarded, cast aside without a care, and his jaw twitched.

Just the previous night, the Dragon Witch had forced himself on Damien, though that wasn't something he was unused to. He was an easy target, especially when he continued to stick around, but in reality, he didn't really have anywhere else to go. Damien hadn't been born the man he'd become, and while society shunned him for not being born his true self, the Dragon Witch had accepted him, told him that when Damien was pinned and forced to provide sexual favors for his only friend that it was out of love, but in the end, he figured it would be better than being excluded by others. Now, he had nothing, and he didn't care, he only wanted this over.

Memories of what had happened with the Dragon Witch made Damien's mind wander, and he wondered idly when the last time he'd bled was. Surely it hadn't been that long, and Damien was very regular, his cycle landing on the full moon. He pondered on it, since he'd need a discreet way to get towels for his boxers, when he realized it had been far too long since his last cycle, and he sat up from his relaxed position, heart squeezing painfully against his ribs as he thought back.

Two full moons back, he had bled, he remembered, because he'd accidentally stained one of the Dragon Witch's robes, only to earn a swift slap to the face that had bruised his cheek.

It had been nine weeks since then.

Damien buried his face in his hands with a groan.

For being a peasant, he had royally fucked up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter after this focuses on Logan, so prepare for some hot blacksmith Logan cx

Damien had never been one to swallow his pride, but he knew he would need to, and that night when Roman invited him to speak and plan, he accepted, and went to meet the royal. The prince sat in the library of the castle, maps surrounding him as he idly made plans to take down the Dragon Witch, though he looked up when he heard Damien's footsteps.

"Ah, Damien, you're here. I've got some ideas for when we lure out the-" Roman paused, brows drawing together, "Are you alright?"

Damien nervously tugged on his collar, "Ah, well, funny you should ask. I'm in need of a doctor."

"Oh, of course, I'll go find one of my personal healers." Roman promised, and hell, this was already difficult.

"Erm, no. I need a very specific kind of doctor." Damien said slowly.

"And what kind of doctor would that be?" Roman questioned, tilting his head to the side.

Damien choked back his fear, evening his expression, relaxing his stance, and sneering down his nose at Roman, "Someone who specializes in child bearing."

Roman looked confused, but his confusion made way for embarrassment, and his face flushed, "You're _pregnant_?"

Damien was prepared to snap at the prince, to tell him off and say it wasn't his business, but what he heard next wasn't what he had ever expected to hear.

"Why on earth would you let us cuff you and keep you in a holding cell? You should have asked to see a medic _yesterday_."

Damien didn't know what to say, and so he said the only thing he could think, "I didn't realize it yesterday."

Roman stood straight, "Come along. There's a member of my staff who specializes in children and childbearing."

Damien followed silently behind Roman, and heaved a sigh. It had certainly been easier than expected, but he was still tense, still prepared for something bad to happen, even as Roman guided him to the medical wing and into a private subsection where a young, olive toned man, no older than eighteen, stood chatting with a nurse. He caught sight of the prince and excused himself, approaching Roman and Damien. Once he reached the pair, he bowed swiftly at the waist, his wire frame glasses neatly perched on his nose.

He certainly looked the part of a doctor, with steady hands that didn't even shake in the presence of royalty, and after three seconds of remaining bowed, he righted himself, "Your majesty, how can I help you?"

"Doctor Saucedo, I have a new patient for you." Roman said conversationally, "This is Damien."

"Damien Ceitful." The young doctor spoke, eyeing Damien as he spoke, "An ex con. My, my, my, Roman, you've attracted some dangerous company."

"No need to worry, Virgil." Roman assured Virgil, "He needs an examination. I was wondering if you'd be so kind as to assist."

Virgil looked back at Roman, then waved a hand, turning on his heel, "Damien, follow me. Roman, stick behind. I need to do some tests, and Damien would only be uncomfortable if you were around."

Damien looked nervously at the royal, who gave a small smile, "He's always like that. Go on, I'll wait until it's over."

Damien took in a slow breath and followed behind Virgil, and once they reached an examination room, Virgil instructed Damien to sit on the table, gathering up a clipboard, "What are you seeing me for today?"

"Uh. A pregnancy test." Damien answered nervously.

Virgil's expression didn't change, and he scribbled a few things down on his clipboard, "Alright. I'll need you to undress fully above the waist."

Damien begrudgingly did as he was told, though he flushed pink and refused to look at the doctor.

Virgil was professional, and examined Damien's breasts one after the other. He tugged on gloves and flattened his hand, placing it over Damien's stomach.

"Hm…" Virgil hummed under his breath.

"What?" Damien asked nervously.

Virgil pulled away, tugging his gloves off before disposing of them, "You can dress, though keep the binder off."

Damien obliged Virgil, and neatly folded his binder, placing it in his jacket pocket for safekeeping.

Virgil looked over once Damien was dressed again, and he spoke, "You're most definitely pregnant. You won't be able to wear your binder for a while."

Damien dragged a hand down his face with a hiss of annoyance, "Do you not have anything to deal with this?"

Virgil narrowed his eyes, "Nothing that doesn't run the risk of killing you too. You've got a demon's kid in you, and any of the stuff I'd give other patients won't work on you."

"I'll take the risk, I just want it gone."

"Damien, you're not hearing me." Virgil said simply, "I'm not giving you anything. You kill yourself trying to abort, and that means Roman won't have a way to take out the Dragon Witch. Carry the baby to term and you can give it up, but I'm not giving you a suicide pill."

Damien growled in frustration, "I don't _want_ this!"

"So you've told me, but you can't abort, not until you and Roman have killed the Dragon Witch. Come back after that and I'll kill you myself." Virgil promised.

Damien scowled as he stood, "I'm done here."

Virgil went back to his paperwork, "Let yourself out."

Damien left, and when Roman saw him leaving, he jumped up and followed behind Damien, "So?"

"So _what_?" Damien snarled.

"Are you-"

"Yes. Now can we not talk about it? Let's just focus on killing the Dragon Witch." Damien snapped harshly as he walked. He had no clue where he was going, he just knew he needed to get some of his frustration out.

"Damien, _wait_." Roman pleaded as he placed a hand on Damien's shoulder, "Listen, I'm not going to let you go out there in this condition. You can plan all you like, but you're not fighting him."

Damien's face went red, "I don't even want it! When it's born, I'm going to kill it so it can't destroy things like its father did, and I'll take joy in wiping what remains of him from this wretched planet!"

"Its father?" Roman asked, and Damien saw the exact moment Roman realized, "You and him were in a relationship, yet you want him dead?"

Damien smacked Roman's hand away from his shoulder, "I have my own reasons for wanting him dead. Now let's get on with it before I change my mind."

Roman didn’t push, and Damien thanked the stars for that as he spoke, “Well, my highest generals suggested an ambush of some sort. If we can surround him, he’ll have nowhere to go.”

“Stupid and ineffective.” Damien said simply, “He’d just kill his way out of being surrounded.”

“Then do you have any suggestions?” Roman asked, “You were his right hand. Surely you know his weakness.”

“He never trusted me with his weaknesses.” Damien admitted, “He never trusted _anyone_ with them.”

“Well he can’t be unbeatable.” Prince Roman argued.

“Did I say that? I missed the part where I said that.” Damien bit back.

“ _Hell_ , Damien, no need to be snippy.” Roman grumbled.

Damien gave no warning as he turned to Roman and grabbed him by the front of his royal garb, slamming him against the wall with a low growl, “I am quite possibly the most dangerous thing in this kingdom, including the Dragon Witch. I maybe helping you kill him, but that doesn’t make us any less enemies. I will beat you into the _ground_ , Prince Roman.”

Roman swallowed nervously, but as the guards who were posted regularly through the castle approached to apprehend Damien, he held a hand up, “No, don’t touch him. He’s not to come to harm under any circumstance.”

“But your highness-” a guard began.

“He won’t be hurt. Am I understood?”

The guards stood down, though hardly looked happy about it, and Damien released Roman, heading to the room he’d been gifted, only to slam and lock the door behind himself.

He was screwed.

And it was all his own fault.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated!!


End file.
